Perdóname en silencio
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [MariChat] Han pasado algunos años desde que Marinette había tomado como responsabilidad ser Ladybug, salvar París y a sus habitantes. Su amor por Adrien seguía ahí, pero había algo, algo con lo que ella estaba intranquila y no del todo segura. También, de alguna forma mística y curiosa había fortalecido sus lazos con Chat Noir, solo que sin ser Ladybug, si no Marinette.
**Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de** **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Bueno...al igual que muchos debo decir que la serie es demasiado buena, y debo confesar que es la primera vez que escribo algo referente a ladybug, y pues, me llamo mucho la atención, algo diferente como para cambiar la rutina de solo escribir sobre Fairy Tail y dije "está bien", y pues riquísimo, honestamente cuando me adentre a todo esto de ladybug quede fascinada, y pues hermoso (?)**

 **a mi no me engañan, ¡se que lo leyeron con la voz de Esteban! (?) -sí, el de "estúpida, mi pelo, idiota!" (?)- creo que lo que resta del año no superare eso :v en fin, gran parte de lo de arriba es cierto eh, quise cambiar un poco la rutina y participar aunque fuese un poco en el fandom de ladybug xD**

 **así que, no me peguen ni me azoten, les traigo MariChat (?)**

 **sin más, los dejo con la lectura 7u7**

 **.**

* * *

.

Estaba en su habitación, arreglando nuevamente la cajita donde guardaba su diario personal. Aquella pequeña abertura que tenía como "trampa" le estaba dando batalla, aunque no era algo que ella no pudiera arreglar. Tan concentrada estaba que no había escuchado que llamaban a su cuarto y su madre había entrado, cosa que Marinette no había notado hasta que está le llamo.

— ¿Marinette?

— ¡Mamá! —dio un leve brinquito al escuchar la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, dejo aquella cajita de su diario personal y el desarmador al costado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Llevo alrededor de cinco minutos tocando la puerta y no respondías, lógico me preocupe y decidí entrar.

—De verdad lo siento mamá, estaba arreglando algo y ya sabes…—respondió con simpleza pero de forma conciliadora para no preocupar a su madre—. Cuando me pongo a hacer algunas cosas no estoy consciente del todo a mí alrededor.

Su madre rio ante el comentario de su hija. Era cierto, sabía bien que una vez que Marinette se ponía a hacer algo era difícil que prestara atención a lo que sucediera en el exterior. La señora de cabello corto y azulino suspiro, su hija era todo un caso.

—De eso ya me di cuenta Marinette. —dijo entre risas Sabine—. Deberías bajar, la cena está lista desde hace un buen rato y tu padre no deja de preguntar a qué horas bajaras para poder cenar los tres juntos.

La señora Dupain-Cheng soltó una leve carcajada y volvió nuevamente a la puerta por donde bajaría de la habitación de Marinette y bajo poco a poco las escaleras hasta dejar la puerta un poco abierta para poder verificar que su hija se iba a poner de pie.

—Ya voy mamá, adelántate que ya te alcanzo.

Y sin más Sabine cerro por completo la puerta, confiando en su hija.

De la chamarra que la joven de coletas traía puesta, salió su pequeña compañera Kwami.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida? —pregunto soñolienta la pequeña catarina mientras se tallaba levemente uno de sus ojitos.

—No mucho Tikki. —sonrió a la pequeña criatura—. Bajare a cenar, no tardo.

Y sin más Marinette bajo de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a cenar con sus padres. Después de haber comido, ella y sus padres tuvieron un rato de convivencia en la sala hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, los primeros en subir fueron sus padres, de forma sigilosa se adentró en la panadería y echo en una bolsa de papel unos cuantos panecillos y galletas, salió de forma cuidadosa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y tomo camino a su habitación.

—Tikki, estoy de vuelta…

Y lo que vio la conmovió demasiado, Marinette juraba que podría vomitar arcoíris. Puesto que en uno de los cojines que había en su cama, se encontraba la pequeña Kwami roja durmiendo plácidamente, pareciera que ni siquiera hubiera notado cuando ella venía subiendo las escaleras y mucho menos cuando entro a su cuarto. Dejo la bolsa de papel que había traído con panecillos sobre su escritorio, aún seguía mirando de manera tierna a Tikki. Suspiro y después se miró en el espejo, ahora con dieciocho años de edad, su estatura no había cambiado mucho, físicamente su cuerpo había cambiado un poco, aún conservaba esbelta su figura, pero algunas partes de habían vuelto un poco voluptuosas —sin exagerar—, su cabello aún lo seguía atando a dos coletas que ahora le llegaban un poquito —casi nada— por debajo de sus hombros. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que había aceptado la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug, una de las súper heroínas de París, no se arrepentía de seguir combatiendo a aquellos akuma, pues todo era por mantener a salvo París y a sus habitantes. Abrió uno de sus cajones y saco el conjunto de su pijama, se colocó su short, y cuando se sacó su chamarra y blusa, gracias al espejo pudo notar que tenía algunas leves cicatrices —unas más viejas que otras—, resultado de sus constantes peleas contra el mal, sin más termino de colocarse aquella blusa sencilla que utilizaba para dormir.

En su cabeza había tantas cosas que pensaba —y poco que decía—, quizás algunas cosas no tuvieran sentido y otras sí. Tomo asiento en aquella silla giratoria de cuero, coloco su celular a un costado para escuchar música con volumen bajo y termino recostándose sobre aquel respaldo de cuero en su silla. Contemplo su pared, la que alguna vez estuvo repleta de fotografías de Adrien. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No se había dado cuenta que con el transcurrir del tiempo, cada que llegaba a hablar con Adrien ya no decía cosas sin sentido, ni tampoco balbuceaba, de echo ella nunca balbuceaba con nadie, solo con el chico rubio, y fue desde aquella vez en que él le había confesado que no tenía amigos y que para él todo eso de las escuelas públicas, todo aquello era nuevo, y sobre todo cuando le cedió aquel paraguas. Desde ese entonces, poco a poco había ido empezado a sentir cosas por Adrien, aún tenía afecto por el chico rubio, pero la misma Marinette sabía que algo andaba…raro, por así decirlo. Pues ahora aquella pared que contemplaba se encontraba sin las fotografías —que aún guardaba en alguna caja— de Adrien. Ahora solo contaba con algunas decoraciones o adornos.

Tomo un panecillo de la bolsa de papel y lo mordió.

—Tienes que pensar todo con calma Marinette. —se dijo así misma para volver a morder el panecillo aquel.

Por unos segundos cerro sus ojos y los abrió al instante que escucho el ruido de algunas de las plantas del balcón. De inmediato se levantó de aquella silla y miro a Tikki —que aún dormía—, suspiro e hizo una mueca. Tomo la bolsa aquella de papel y tomo camino a la puerta que la llevaba al balcón. Esa era una de las cosas que no entendía.

¿Por qué siempre que se encontraba pensando sobre la situación actual de sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, tenía que aparecer él otro sujeto?

—No valdrá la pena que te esfuerces, desde hace rato te escuche, gato tonto.

—Así no tiene sentido, extraño ver sus expresiones de sorpresa al verme por aquí, Princess.

Y es que, eso era lo que Marinette no entendía del todo. Siempre que se encontraba pensando sobre sus sentimientos por Adrien, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el Agreste, Chat Noir aparecía. Era un tanto extraño, porque en un inicio a ella no le agradaba del todo, es decir no del modo en que una chica ve a "su crush", pero como compañero de combates para defender París, era otro asunto, le tenía aprecio al chico felino —fuese quien fuese— pero lo apreciaba y le agradecía que estuviera con Ladybug salvando a París y sus habitantes.

Pero de un tiempo para acá, ella —siendo Marinette— se había vuelto muy apegada a Chat Noir, o más bien, él chico ese fue quien se presentó por si solo ante ella. En el tiempo que habían llevado conociéndose, Marinette jamás tuvo curiosidad por saber quién se escondía detrás del disfraz de gato, bueno tal vez sí tenía curiosidad —pero no tanta— era un tema que pocas veces le importaba, ya que de alguna forma mistica y extraña, sus pláticas con Chat Noir eran interesantes, tan interesantes que poco le importaba saber su verdadera identidad.

La joven tomo asiento en una de las sillas que tenía afuera para pasar el rato, mientras que el chico felino decidió sentarse en el barandal del balcón. Marinette saco un croissant relleno y se lo paso al chico, el cual lo recibió de forma muy feliz.

—Que no se te haga costumbre venir así como así cada que te dé la gana, gatito.

—Princess. —dijo después de pasar bocado—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas diciéndome eso?

—No, porque han sido tantas veces que ni puedo contarlas.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando aquel cielo nocturno que les regalaba la bella París.

—Sabes que no te haré caso con eso que me pides, Princess.

.

.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado ;-; -está lista para recibir tomatazos (?)-**

 **Y bueno...no tenía pensado postear así, pero, ya que mi idea era terminar todo el oneshot y postearlo de golpe, pero como siempre quiero hacerla de emoción, así que terminare haciendo de esto como dos o tres partes -contando está- así que...bueno :v**

 **Otra cosa, mientras lo pondre como "completo" ya que no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero de que lo haré, lo haré :v tal vez en un mes o menos, ya que primero quiero desocuparme actualizando mis otros fanfics que tengo pendientes, sin mencionar algunos regalos de otras escritoras que aún no me atrevo a publicar, primero quiero librarme de eso y ya me dedicare a finalizar este :'v, igual como dije solo serán como tres o dos partes más. Sin más me retiro :'v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
